Pocky Game
by Meixyui
Summary: Un Bakugo un peu trop possessif plus un Deku beaucoup trop tête en l'air et un Pocky ça donne ça ! Résumé pourri je m'en excuse !


Pocky Game

Je n'en peu plus de c'est jacassement ! J'était pour le première fois depuis un bon moment de bonne humeur, oui ça m'arrive ! Pour une fois je ne mettais pas engueuler avec ma mère pour une raison stupide comme à chaque fois, je mettais installé à ma place habituel attendant l'arrivé de ce dingue nous servant de prof. Moi qui pensais être tranquille ce matin, c'était sans compté le stupide jeu qui se déroulais derrière moi.

Ochako et sa bande de folle avait décidé de jouer à ce stupide jeu du Pocky game, le but de ce machin ? Attrapé le pocky de l'autre sans le touché, bien évidemment ces gourdes n'avais rien compris ! Elles finissaient chaque parties par s'embrassé, des abruties je suis avec des abruties finit ! Alors oui je connais les règles me demander pas comment je le sais ça reste du domaine privé.

Je tentais de faire abstraction de leurs stupidité quand une masse rouge bloqua ma vision, décidément c'est la journée ou ils ont décidé de me faire enragé !

Bakugo: Qu'est que tu me veux hérisson ?!

Ejiro: Oye calme ! Ont peu même plus te dire bonjour t'a quoi dans le cul putain ?!

Bakugo: ta mère ! Dégage de ma vue ou j'te fume !

Eijiro: bah reste dans ton coin crétin

Bakugo: répète enfoiré ! J'vais te buter !

Ochako: Hey les mecs ! ça vous dis une partit ?!

Bakugo: va te foutre ce pocky au plus profond de ton cul tu m'en reparleras après !

Mina: tellement de politesse dans ces paroles

Eijiro: moi je veux bien

Ce débile les rejoignis au pas de course, non mais il ne va pas faire ça quand même ?! Et bien si il pris un Pocky entre ses lèvres et se baissa vers Mina qui commença a doucement mangé le pocky, alors qu'elle n'était cas un centimètre des lèvres de l'autre porc-epic celui-ci avança ses lèvres touchant celle de la reine alien. Ils se séparèrent tout de suite devenant aussi rouge que ses cheveux, tout les autres rigolèrent. Franchement il y a quoi de drôle la dedans un ? Je sens déjà que ça va mal ce passé très mal ! Alors que j'allais mettre mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles la porte s'ouvra devant un visage plus que familié, son air si joyeux des le matin me donnais envie de lui refaire le portraits. Et pourtant à chaque fois que je le voyais je ressentais comme une décharge au creux de mon estomac, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant et encore moi avec un homme. Je le vis s'avancé vers moi nonchalamment suivit du bicolore qui ne cessais de le suivre partout ou il allait, il ses prit pour son toutou ou quoi ?!

Izuku: Coucou Kacchan

Bakugo: dégage Deku c'est un conseil

Ochako: Deku ! Viens laisse le dans son coins !

Izuku: oh, à tout à l'heure Kacchan

Et il repartit avec le sourire, pourquoi ce crétin avait toujours le sourire surtout quand je l'envoyais chier. Il est sadomasochisme ou quoi ? Cette pensée me fis frissonné ainsi que mon bas ventre de tendre, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de pensée à ce genre de chose. N'empêche que l'image de Deku attaché est plutôt agréable a pensée, non mais je ne vais pas mieux moi ! Je le regardais du coin de l'oeil il discutait avec ses idiotes et surtout ce connard de double-face. Il était assis juste à coté de lui, non mais c'est limite si il ne fou pas Deku sur ses genoux !

Ochako: Deku ça te tente un jeu du Pocky ?

Izuku: euh pourquoi pas mais je n'ai jamais compris comment on y jouais

Ochako: mais c'est super simple

Shoto: je peu te montré si tu le souhaite ?

Izuku: c'est vrai ? merci Todoroki-kun

Je vis rouge, non mais il se prend pour qui la glace à la fraise ?! Il ne va pas faire ce que je pense ! Il se tourna un instant vers moi m'envoya ce sourire triomphant, je vais le buter. Il prit le Pocky lui aussi entre ses lèvres ce baissant vers Deku qui commença à prendre le Pocky entre ses lèvres. Je ne peu m'empêcher de regardé ses fines lèvres que je rêves depuis un moment de dévorer, Shoto ce baissa vers Deku qui avalait de plus en plus le petit bâton en chocolat. Il ne restais plus que un ou deux centimètres avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent, Shoto me lança a nouveau se regard avant de s'avançé un peu plus touchant l'espace d'une seconde les lèvres de Deku. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je vais le buter ce connard ! Heureusement que cette idiot de Deku c'est retiré au dernier moment, je l'aurais aussi tué pour avoir embrassé un autre homme que moi. Moi possessif ? pas du tout ! Deku m'appartient ce n'est pas cette glace goût vanille fraise qui va me volez le premier baisez de Deku!

Izuku: gomen Torodoki-kun

Shoto: ne t'excute pas tu veux re-essayer ?

Ochako: oh oui !

Mina: allez allez !

Izuku: euh bon d'accord

Il en est hors de question, je refuse que ces lèvres touche autre que les miennes même si il ne le sais pas encore. Alors que Deku allais prendre un nouveau pocky je me leva brusquement stoppant son action, je m'approcha d'Ochako d'un pas rapide.

Bakugo: donne moi ça !

Ochako: quoi mais

Bakugo: Ta gueule !

Je lui pris le paquet des mains pour ne pas dire totalement arraché, pris un pocky et l'enfonça dans la bouche de Deku. Le pauvre ce faisais limite dessus, que c'est bon de lui faire aussi peur!

Bakugo: tu bouges je te crève compris ?!

Izuku: mhm mhm !

Bien, ce double face va comprendre a qui appartient deku. Je m'avança et commença croqué violemment le pocky, Deku était en panique je voyais un début de larme naitre au coin de ces yeux. Il a peur, dieu que ça le rend encore plus désirable ! Je m'avançai un peu plus, il ne restait plus qu'une bouchez et ne voyant Deku ce décidé a bougé je lui attrapa ça cravate et en un fraction de seconde mes lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les siennes. J'entendis un hoquet de surprise puis des exclamations de voix provenant des fille juste a coté. Je resta ainsi collez a ses levres quelque secondes avant de me retiré, il était rouge aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il en presque craquant ce crétin. Mais malgré ses rougeurs cela n'avais pas vraiment l'air de lui déplaire.

Mina: oh god !

Ochako: je me sens pas bien la...

Eijiro: non mais c'est quoi ce délire ?! T'es gay !

Bakugo: on te cause à toi ! J'embrasse qui je veux !

Eijiro: j'en reviens pas ! Tu embrasses un hétèro j'adore ! Attend que je le dise au autre !

Bakugo: Kirishima tu est mort !

Izuku: Kacchan ?

Bakugo: Deku c'est pas le...

Je fus stoppée dans mon action par une main me tirant vers Deku puis par deux lèvres se posant sur les miennes. Ses lèvres sont si douce, alors que j'allais me relevé il intensifia légèrement le baisé puis me lâcha avant de s'assoir a sa place. Mon cerveau viens de griller, un peu comme celui d'Ochako et des autres. C'est à ce moment que Aizawa finit par arrivé, je regagnait ma place envoyant mon plus beau sourire au bicolore. Et ouais mon gars Deku est a moi !

Premier Os yaoi que j'écris ! Je crois que j'ai du travail pour m'amélioré ! Le prochain sera aussi sur Bakugo avec un fond de KatsuDeku 😂 Vous aimeriez voir un couple en particulier ?


End file.
